Coyote Starrk
|-|Starrk= |-|Resurrection Form= Summary Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku) is an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Coyote Starrk Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 1st Espada in Aizen’s Arrancar Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Dexterity, Agility, Durability, Stamina, Expert Swordsmanship (can easily hold his own against Shunsui and also dealt some blows on him), Pseudo-Flight, Sonido Master (Speed enhancement technique), ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities), Immense Aura (via Reiatsu) (even prior to becoming an Espada, his aura is enough to kill countless Hollows by simply being near them alone), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa), Dimensional travel (via Garganta), Enhanced Hierro (Arrancar's steel-like skin), Soul Separation (Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being, Lilynette Gingerbuck, which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature), Multi-Afterimage creation Attack Potency: At least Town level (His Cero is said to be stronger and faster than that of other Espada) | At least City level via power-scaling (His Cero Oscuras should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra's) Town level with repeated Cero blasts (Can shoot 1,000 Ceros per shot with Cero Metralleta) At least Town level with the explosions of his Camarada (They caused notable injuries to Rose and Love who could easily fend off his Ceros) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Evaded both Ichigo and Kenpachi and arrived at Aizen’s side from a considerable distance away in what appeared to be in a very short time frame) | At least High Hypersonic (Could fight on par with 2 Senior Captains) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class TJ via power-scaling (Was also able to cut and wound Shunsui a few times) Durability: At least Town level via power-scaling (Far superior to Grimmjow) | At least Town level Stamina: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown (Was not shown to be visibly tired during his fights and continued fighting even with a serious wound) Range: Several hundred metres Standard Equipment: A standard katana Intelligence: Very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent’s mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents Weaknesses: Starrk possesses genuine laziness, he is not willing to finish off weak opponents and gives them the chance to run away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonído (ソニード, Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): An Arrancar's high-speed movement technique. Essentially, it is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. His proficiency with Sonído allows him to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. He surprised Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero. He also evaded various attacks by the Visored Love and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, along with attacks from Shunsui while fighting them. Hierro (イエロ, Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. Bala (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Cero (セロ, Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Starrk can fire a blue Cero. He can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): is a variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス, Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): is far more powerful than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Descorrer (デスコレール, Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Soul-Separation: Starrk has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. Master Marksman: Starrk is quite skilled with his pistols when released. He can fire very precise Ceros while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Ceros which even captain-class fighters have difficulty avoiding. He skillfully used them to block at close range against Love Aikawa. Master Swordsman: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku - one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society - and landing a few minor cuts without fully trying (though Shunsui was also holding back). Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Espada, Starrk possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches because such a release could destroy the fortress. His Reiatsu is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his spiritual power was unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them, even after splitting his spiritual energy. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once Resurrection Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves", Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. Resurrección (レスレクシオン, Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): The release command of Los Lobos is Kick About (蹴散らせ, kechirase; Viz: "Give Chase"). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, for both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can speak through both pistols, and retains a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. Resurrección Special Ability: Starrk's released form grants him new abilities and enhances his existing ones. *'Enhanced Strength:' While in his released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point where he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui. *'Enhanced Hierro:' Starrk's Hierro is enhanced in this form. After taking a direct hit from Love's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and being sent crashing into the town below, Starrk ended up lying practically unharmed among the rubble while uttering only a halfhearted "ow" in response to the attack *'Enhanced Cero Firing:' Starrk can fire Ceros from his guns. He claims he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once. *'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃セロ・メトラジェッタ, Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros (about 1000 shots as stated by himself) simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. *'Colmillo' (コルミージョ, Korumījo; Spanish for "Fang"): Starrk can summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He uses one, then two swords to combat Shunsui's dual-blade Shikai. *'Camarada:' Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. *'Exploding Wolves:' The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They can be very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of the Fake Karakura Town in a huge explosion, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. These wolves are pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul, which they can split apart and control in battle. Love states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. The two bandoleers on Starrk's back are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further, for the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, allowing her to speak through him. However, the wolves possess a critical weakness; they can only harm any objects they have bitten before exploding, so if they are forced to explode by a mid-range attack like Bushōgoma, the opponent is protected from the blast. Feats: His Sonido is apparently the second fastest among the Espada, able to make "After Images" of himself, only surpassed by Zommary Rureaux (who claims to be the fastest among the Espada). However, Zommari's claim is debatable due to a combination of Starrk's laziness and the fact that Starrk is the only Arrancar to never flick when using Sonido, implying near instantaneous movement compared to the rest of the Espada. Therefore he may very well be the fastest among them. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Rob Lucci, Kaku & Jabra(One Piece) Rob Lucci, Kaku & Jabra's Profile Notable Losses: Aokiji(One Piece) – Aokiji's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Gun Users